The present invention relates to apparatus for reducing the likelihood that a sinker or other weighting device on a fishing line will become snagged on underwater obstructions.
In many types of fishing, the fish are found very near the bottom of a lake or stream. In order to catch such fish, it is necessary that the bait or lure be trolled just off the bottom so that the bait or lure passes through the area occupied by the fish. Accordingly, the usual practice is to attach a sinker to the fishing line in a position spaced somewhat from the bait or lure so that the bait or lure moves slightly above the bottom and through the area occupied by the fish. This method has proved to be quite effective, but the sinker often becomes snagged on various obstructions on the bottom, such as branches, rocks and the like. When the sinker cannot be manually disengaged, it is usually lost, together with the bait and lures of the line to which the sinker is attached.